Through time and space
by DukeOfDuck
Summary: Les nains barbus sont des créatures dangereuses. Très dangereuses. Tellement dangereuses que Portgas D. Ace lui-même, exhibitionniste invétéré, va finir par mettre une chemise.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Through time and space

Rating : T par précaution, ça va peut-être changer, je ne sais pas encore

Personnage principal : Portgas D. Ace

Résumé : Les nains barbus sont des créatures dangereuses. Très dangereuses. Tellement dangereuses que Portgas D. Ace lui-même, exhibitionniste invétéré, va finir par mettre une chemise.

Petit mot : Hey ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur One Piece... Faites pas attention au résumé un peu wtf, c'est pas ma spécialité haha ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

« Il faut dire que ta présence a augmenté drastiquement notre budget nourriture, ce n'est donc que justice. » qu'il disait, la saloperie de piaf légendaire. Lui qui s'attendait à un petit peu de soutien… Marco étant le commandant de la Première division de la célèbre armada de Barbe Blanche et lui le commandant de la Seconde, ils étaient collègues, non ? Ils étaient censés se soutenir pour s'épargner mutuellement les tâches ingrates ! Apparemment, le Phénix n'avait pas la même vision des choses puisque lorsque leur paternel avait demandé un volontaire parmi ses commandants pour une mission ô combien ennuyeuse et que tous l'avaient désigné spontanément, il l'avait enfoncé bien comme il fallait. Tout ça juste parce qu'il y avait le mot « nourriture » dans le nom de la mission. Il n'était pas le seul morfal de l'équipage, c'était injuste !

Ace shoota dans une motte de terre de frustration, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son bermuda. C'était comme ça qu'il se retrouvait à devoir faire le tour de l'île afin d'évaluer ce qu'il y avait de comestible dessus. Ah, pardon, pas de l'île. De la moitié de l'île. Evidemment, ils étaient dans le Nouveau Monde, ils ne pouvaient pas tomber sur une île normale. Le paternel l'avait bien prévenu. La moitié de l'île où il se trouvait était composée de forêts et d'une grande plage. L'autre moitié était une montagne. Une énorme montagne qui semblait impossible à grimper, tel un mur. « Dans cette montagne, il y a un tunnel, n'y entre pas ». Ouais, ouais, il avait compris. Apparemment, ceux qui rentraient dans le tunnel disparaissaient immédiatement. Sans un cri, rien. Un seul était revenu de tous ceux qui avaient disparus et avait fini dans un asile car il ne cessait d'hurler qu'il voulait y retourner.

Soudain, un bruissement de feuilles le fit s'immobiliser. Ce n'était pas le bruit d'un oiseau s'envolant de sa branche. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait sauté d'un arbre à un autre. Il plissa les yeux et leva la tête, cherchant qui avait bien pu provoquer cela. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'île était déserte, et ils n'avaient vu aucun bateau ancré dans le coin. Aucune ville, aucun port, aucune trace de civilisation. Un ermite ? Un type abandonné par son équipage ? L'intrus se déplaça à nouveau et, n'écoutant que son impulsivité naturelle, Ace se mit à sa poursuite.

\- Eh ! Vas-tu t'arrêter, espèce de…

Il freina des quatre fers lorsque l'inconnu sauta de l'arbre, juste devant lui. C'était quoi, ça, un lutin ? Prudent, ses mains s'enflammèrent, prêt à combattre l'espèce de petit homme au visage ridé. Sa barbe était si longue qu'il la tenait dans ses bras pour ne pas marcher dessus. Et ce machin était capable de sauter d'arbre en arbre à une telle vitesse ?

\- Tu voudrais retourner dans le passé ?

\- Tu… Pardon ?

Il cligna des yeux comme un demeuré alors que le mini-vieillard faisait un pas sur le côté, attirant son attention sur le fait qu'à force de le poursuivre, il était arrêté juste devant l'entrée du fameux tunnel. Impossible de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, il était plus sombre qu'un anus de poulet.

\- Ca ne te dirait pas de retourner dans le passé ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. T'es quoi, au juste ?

\- Un vieillard.

 _Mon cul ouais, les vieillards ça fait pas cinquante centimètre de haut pour trois mètres de barbe._

\- Ca ne t'intéresse pas, alors ? Tu as juste à entrer dans le tunnel, puis je le ferais disparaître, tes camarades ne pourront pas t'y suivre…

\- C'est ça, y'aurait pas une grosse bête pleine de dents au fond de ce truc ?

Il croisa les bras en faisant une moue dubitative. Ses compagnons de route lui rappelaient régulièrement qu'il n'était pas exactement une lumière, mais il n'était pas complètement stupide non plus.

\- Ils s'en rendront à peine compte, tu verras, le temps passe moins vite là-bas… Tu pourras bien y rester des années, ce ne sera que quelques mois pour eux…

\- Ouais. Sauf que j'ai pas envie.

Et il avait une mission très chiante à accomplir. Le vieux n'avait pas l'air dangereux, juste bizarre. Sûrement réussissait-il à attirer des gens dans son tunnel en leur promettant un « voyage dans le temps ». Ace tourna les talons et avança la jambe pour partir mais se retrouva bloqué dans cette position. Il serra les dents et tenta de bouger mais rien à faire. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos, il voulait bien mettre sa main à couper que le nain barbu y était pour quelque chose.

\- Tu es sûr ? Il n'y a pas des gens que tu aimerais voir que tu as perdu ? Ou que tu n'as jamais rencontré ?

S'il n'était pas déjà immobile, il se serait figé. Bien sûr que si, il y en avait, mais il n'allait pas rentrer dans le tunnel le plus louche du monde pour ça.

\- Je sais qu'il y en a. Il y a ton frère, Sabo…

Comment savait-il ça ? Il voulut s'agiter, parler, hurler pour que quelqu'un se ramène et shoote dans le nain barbu, mais il n'arriva à rien.

\- Oh, non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Je fais ça pour t'aider, Portgas D. Ace.

L'aider à quoi ? A servir de repas à une bestiole sûrement tapie dans le tunnel ?

\- Tu seras libre de faire tout ce que tu veux, ça n'aura absolument aucune conséquence sur le présent.

Mais il allait le lâcher le vieux, là ? Bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger ? C'était un pouvoir ? Il devrait pouvoir le contrer avec du haki alors… Mais rien à faire. Ce n'était pas un pouvoir alors ? Mais dans ce cas, c'était quoi ?!

\- Et quand tu en auras marre du petit voyage, tu n'auras qu'à revenir sur cette île, le tunnel sera là pour toi, et tu reviendras ici. Un peu de temps se sera écoulé, mais moins que le temps que tu auras passé là-bas… Alors, ça te tente ?

Il sentit que son visage était libéré, de telle sorte qu'il puisse parler et exprimer son avis. Avait-il le choix ?

\- Non, bordel !

\- Tant pis.

Tant pis ? Tant pis quoi ? Tant pis il le laissait tranquille ? Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en sentant son corps se tourner sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Dans un mouvement mécanique qui aurait pu être comique, ses jambes se mirent en marche vers le tunnel. Ca aurait pu être comique oui, s'il n'allait pas vers une mort certaine ! Il essaya d'invoquer ses flammes mais rien à faire, ça aussi c'était bloqué. Il allait avoir la mort la plus débile de toute l'armada de Barbe Blanche, précipité dans un tunnel par un nain barbu.

* * *

S'il était mort ou vivant, il ne pouvait pas le dire, mais au moins, il savait où il était. Et ça n'avait rien d'un tunnel, de l'estomac d'une bestiole ou de l'île où il se trouvait. Il venait de tomber d'absolument nulle part pour s'étaler à plat sur les dalles pavées de Loguetown. Il y avait juste un truc qui clochait. Il se redressa en grognant sans faire attention aux gens qui l'observaient d'un air inquiet et remit son chapeau orange sur sa tête. C'était bien la place principale de Loguetown. Mais l'échafaud où s'était terminée la vie du Seigneur des Pirates n'était pas là.

Bon. Au pire, il s'en fichait. Et il se fichait aussi de comment il s'était retrouvé là, c'était sûrement un sale coup du nain barbu. Il n'appelait pas ça un voyage dans le temps mais un voyage dans l'espace, d'ailleurs. Il devait retrouver leur bateau, le Moby Dick… Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il trouve un escargophone. Et qu'il se prépare à devoir expliquer comment il avait réussi à passer d'une petite île du Nouveau Monde à Loguetown en quelques minutes sans passer pour un dingue.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son bermuda et se mit à la recherche d'un bureau de poste ou quelque chose comme ça. Le point positif de tout ça était que, visiblement, il n'était pas mort. Il avait juste fait un grand voyage. Il allait les prévenir qu'il allait mettre un petit moment avant de revenir et tout se finirait bien. Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait et entra dans le bâtiment en regardant un peu autour de lui. Il était un pirate fortement recherché après tout, même s'il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde avoir de problèmes avec des Marines d'East Blue, il était un pirate à 550 millions de berrys, après tout. Il composa pensivement le numéro de Thatch, le premier à lui venir en tête. Hm, il n'aurait qu'à demander l'hospitalité sur un bateau le temps de traverser Redline pour retourner sur la route de tous les périls. Après ça, il en louerait un lui-même et n'aurait plus qu'à…

 _« Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est pas attribué. »_

Super. Qu'est-ce que Thatch avait foutu de son escargophone ? Il était sûrement le moins bien placé pour faire ce genre de reproches, le sien ayant malencontreusement fini écrasé sous son pied alors qu'il ne faisait pas attention. Tant pis, il allait appeler Marco, alors. A tous les coups le Phénix allait trouver le moyen de lui faire des reproches pour…

 _« Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est pas attribué. »_

Il grinça des dents et menaça mentalement d'attribuer l'escargophone à la table en l'explosant dessus mais se retint. Sérieusement, si même Marco réussissait à détruire son escargophone, où allait le monde ? Il trifouilla un instant dans le petit sac bleu accroché à sa jambe et en sortit son carnet où il avait noté les numéros des autres commandants. Le fait qu'il retiennt ceux de Thatch et Marco relevait du miracle en soi.

 _« Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est pas attribué. »_

C'était la seizième fois que le fichu appareil lui disait ça. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il à contacter aucun d'entre eux ? C'était du délire là… Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que le nain barbu lui avait dit qu'il allait voyager dans le temps. Il se flanqua une baffe sous les regards surpris des employés du bureau de poste. Les voyages dans le temps, ça n'existe pas. Ses compagnons affrontaient sûrement une espèce de tempête qui empêchait les communications, c'était parfaitement possible dans le Nouveau Monde. Tant pis, il les contacterait plus tard. Il devait trouver un bateau pirate et embarquer dessus pour traverser Redline.

Il ricana. Cette partie ne devrait pas être difficile, avec le pedigree qu'il avait, peu de pirates refuseraient sa présence, que ce soit pour se mettre dans les petits papiers de Barbe Blanche, éviter de s'attirer ses foudres ou même essayer de le tuer pour la prime dans son sommeil. Il se mit en route pour le port en regardant autour de lui avec curiosité. C'était marrant, les rares fois où il avait eu l'occasion de retourner sur une mer autre que la Route de tous les Périls ou le Nouveau Monde, il avait dû s'habituer aux regards en coin et aux gens qui l'évitaient. Ainsi qu'à avoir les trois quarts de la Marine aux fesses. Mais là, rien. Il était comme un anonyme dans la foule. Il y avait juste une femme avec sa fille qui l'avait regardé d'un air désapprobateur mais il soupçonnait que c'était plus à cause du fait qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un chapeau, un bermuda, un collier et des chaussures. Tout était bizarre aujourd'hui. Peut-être s'était-il encore endormi en plein milieu du repas et tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? C'était possible.

Les cris des mouettes et l'odeur de la mer lui signalèrent qu'il était arrivé. Il observa longuement les bateaux avec une moue, en cherchant un qui serait susceptible de survivre à la traversée, examinant également leurs équipages. Il grogna lorsqu'un type avec une caisse le bouscula, se dirigeant vers un bateau en appelant son capitaine. Il s'immobilisa en entendant comment le type appelait son capitaine. « Paternel ». Non mais… C'était quoi ce délire ? Barbe Blanche ne pouvait pas sérieusement être là, c'était impossible, ils étaient à l'île… Il secoua la tête. Sûrement un autre pirate qui aimait bien se faire appeler…

Ses pensées moururent aussitôt. Il avait suivi par réflexe le type du regard jusqu'à son bateau. Sur le pont, accueillant les membres de son équipage qui montaient des provisions, se trouvait Barbe Blanche. Plus jeune. Avec des cheveux blonds. Et cette absurde moustache blanche. D'ailleurs, pourquoi sa moustache était-elle blanche tandis que ses cheveux étaient blonds ? Il secoua la tête, éloignant ce genre de questions inutiles. Ses yeux écarquillés se levèrent et il put distinctement reconnaître leur pavillon flottant sur le mat du bateau. Le même qui était tatoué dans son dos et fièrement exposé, puisqu'il ne portait aucun haut.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse aux review anonymes :

Ran : Merci beaucoup pour ces gentils compliments ! C'ets vrai que ça aurait été marrant qu'il se retrouve à Dawn durant son enfance. Je pense que ça se serait passé comme ça :

1\. Voit le mini-Luffy et a une réaction débile de grand frère gâteux du genre aller le câliner

2\. Se fait tabasser par mini-lui-même et mini-Sabo.

Ca, c'est la classe ultime. Se faire tabasser par des gosses quand on est le Commandant de la seconde division des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Le pauvre Barbe Blanche risque de se mettre à penser qu'il a un espèce de fan club chelou (et qu'il aurait préféré que ce fan club soit composé de jolies infirmières en collants léopards plutôt que de jeunes hommes exhibitionnistes) s'il voit le tatouage d'Ace.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Mot de l'auteur : Et voilà la suite, je remercie ceux qui me lisent et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Ace avait eu un des meilleurs réflexes de sa vie. Fuir. Oui, on ne fuit pas devant ses ennemis, il était le premier à le dire. Mais il ne fuyait pas un ennemi. Il fuyait son paternel qui risquait de se poser de sérieuses questions en voyant son drapeau encré sur le dos d'un gosse qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Il n'avait franchement pas envie d'expliquer ça. Makino lui avait appris à dire la vérité dès que possible et il se voyait mal se ramener les mains dans les poches pour expliquer qu'il était le futur commandant de la seconde division de sa flotte mais qu'il avait été envoyé dans le passé par un nain barbu. Avec un petit "PS : Je suis le gamin de Roger" en prime. Il s'immobilisa soudainement dans le magasin dans lequel il était rentré afin d'acheter n'importe quoi pour cacher son dos.

Roger.

Si son paternel était si jeune... S'il était vraiment retourné dans le passé... Alors il était normal que l'échafaud où s'était terminée la vie du Seigneur des pirates ne trône pas sur la place principale de Logue Town.

Le Seigneur des pirates n'était pas mort. Il était là, quelque part, à écumer les sept mers.

Il secoua la tête, réalisant qu'il avait les doigts crispés sur une chemise depuis deux bonnes minutes et que le vendeur commençait à lui jeter des coups d'oeil méfiants. Ca ne servait à rien de penser à ça, il ne le croiserait de toute manière pas, il n'en avait de toute façon pas envie. Il allait monter sur un bateau, traverser RedLine, retourner sur l'île du nain barbu et passer à nouveau dans le tunnel en priant pour que ça le ramène à son époque. Et se poser le moins de questions possibles dans l'opération si possible.

Une chemise noire à manches courtes achetée plus tard, il put ressortir du magasin (après s'être scruté dans le miroir sous un tas d'angles auparavant pour être sûr que son tatouage ne se voyait pas à travers). Il aurait sûrement dû faire un détour au cas où pour ne pas repasser devant Barbe Blanche mais… La curiosité finissait toujours par l'emporter. Il se tint tout de même suffisamment à l'écart pour ne pas être remarqué, scrutant le bateau à la recherche de visages familiers. Quel âge le vieil homme, qui n'était plus vraiment un vieil homme pour le coup, avait-il ? A quelle époque se trouvait-il ? Au moins vingt ans si Roger était en vie. La plupart des ses compagnons étaient plus âgés que lui mais pas tellement. Thatch n'avait qu'une trentaine d'années par exemple. Ou Marco devait se situer quelque part entre la trentaine et la quarantaine (il n'avait jamais osé demander). Donc soit ils n'étaient pas nés du tout… Soit ils n'étaient que des gosses.

Ne pas imaginer un gamin de trois ans avec une coupe-banane, ne pas imaginer un gamin de trois ans avec une coupe-banane…

Oh non. Pire.

Ne pas imaginer un gamin de trois ans avec une tête d'ananas, ne pas imaginer un gamin de trois ans avec une tête d'ananas…

Il dut se retenir tout seul de rigoler à l'image mentale. Mais à force de scruter les pirates, il dut bien se rendre compte à l'évidence : c'était la pure réalité. Il reconnaissait certains des plus vieux, certains qui étaient même censés être sous son commandement, et leur donnaient à chaque fois une bonne vingtaine en moins. Donc il y avait réellement, quelque part dans ce monde, un mini-Thatch et un mini-Marco.

Et mon dieu, un mini-Izou. Un mini-Izou piquant le maquillage de sa mère.

Son instinct de survie lui conseilla de s'éloigner au plus vite avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque se bidonner tout seul et ne pense qu'il se moquait du Moby Dick ou quelque chose comme ça. Trève de plaisanteries, il devait trouver un bateau pour traverser RedLine. Et ce serait finalement plus compliqué qu'il le pensait initialement puisqu'il était un parfait inconnu à cette époque. Bah. Une petite démonstration de force au besoin devrait régler le problème.

Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, Ace se promena le long des quais, observant les bateaux avec une moue dubitative. La plupart semblaient prêts à se briser en deux à la moindre avarie, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de mourir bêtement dans le passé. Et lorsque le bateau était potable, c'était l'équipage qui avait l'air d'une bande d'incapables qui ne sauraient tenir une barre. Un soupir lui échappa. Il ne voulait pas devoir passer la nuit à Logue Town en espérant trouver un bateau le lendemain, il devait...

Ses yeux gris se posèrent à nouveau sur le Moby Dick. Eh. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? S'il y avait bien un bateau et un équipage dont il était sûr de la capacité à traverser RedLine, c'était bien celui-là. Et s'il gardait sa chemise sur le dos, il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle Barbe Blanche verrait son tatouage. Certes il prenait tout de même un risque mais... Ca valait mieux que de mourir dans un naufrage stupide.

Edward Newgate haussa un sourcil en voyant un jeune homme se diriger vers son bateau d'un air plutôt déterminé. Ca faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'il errait sur les quais. Etrangement, alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas, il avait l'impression de lui trouver un air familier. Un air... Presque désagréablement familier. Pourtant, il avait beau l'observer sous tous les angles, ce visage constellé de taches de rousseur ne lui disait rien en particulier...

\- Oy ! L'appela le jeune.

L'immense homme baissa les yeux sur lui. Non, décidément, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait chez ce gosse. Il sauta du pont du bateau pour atterrir juste devant le jeune. Qui ne recula même pas. Ni n'eut ne serait-ce qu'un petit mouvement trahissant une quelconque peur.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air facilement impressionnable.

 _Oh, vous savez, après que vous m'ayez pulvérisé une bonne centaine de fois, je suis plutôt blasé._ Ace se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de répondre ça. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

\- Que me veux-tu ?

\- Je veux rejoindre votre équipage !

Barbe Blanche l'observa quelques secondes. Et explosa de rire.

Ace se sentit nettement avoir un tic nerveux.

C'était super vexant. Le type qui l'avait séquestré et harcelé pour qu'il rejoigne son équipage dans le futur venait de lui rire au nez.

Une immense main s'abattit sur son crâne, faisant retomber son chapeau sur sa nuque, non pas dans une tentative de l'écraser sur le sol comme il l'avait pensé pour une seconde, mais pour lui frotter les cheveux, réduisant ses boucles brunes à une apocalypse capillaire sans nom.

\- La mer est vaste et pleine de dangers, gamin, reviens quand tu auras du poil aux pattes !

 _Je suis un pirate à 550 millions de berrys et je vais vous mordre._

Non, Ace, on ne mord pas Barbe Blanche. Même s'il se paie ta tête. On ne crame pas non plus sa moustache en guise de démonstration de force. Même si c'était franchement tentant.

\- Je suis sûr que je peux être utile ! Et je ne suis pas un gamin !

\- On a déjà quelqu'un pour passer la serpillière sur le pont, désolé.

Il allait vraiment se vexer.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, Ace pointa deux doigts en direction d'un tas de caisses posé plus loin (après s'être assuré qu'elles n'appartenaient pas à Barbe Blanche, faire exploser ses provisions n'était sûrement pas un bon plan pour se faire bien voir), faisant hausser un sourcil à son interlocuteur. La seconde d'après, une explosion assourdissante retentit tandis que le contenu des caisses, maintenant enflammé, s'envolait de tous les côtés.

Une petite pensée pour le pirate qui se reçut un chou enflammé sur le pied et qui observa le ciel d'un air méfiant, se demandant très probablement d'où ça venait.

\- Je vous que je peux survivre en mer, tant que je ne tombe pas dedans, lâcha le brun avec son plus large sourire.

Son sourire fondit rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua le regard incrédule que Barbe Blanche lui portait. Oh. Il avait oublié un léger, petit, minuscule, microscopique mais ô combien important, détail.

S'il n'était pas né, il n'était pas sensé être le détenteur du mera mera no mi.

Donc quelqu'un d'autre avait sûrement déjà ce pouvoir.

Potentiellement quelqu'un que le paternel connaissait.

\- D'où tiens-tu ce pouvoir, mon garçon ?

\- Euh...

\- Tu as mangé le mera mera no mi ?

\- Euuuuh... Non, non ! En fait... Quand j'étais petit... Euh...

Un, deux, trois, Ace, respire et arrêtes de bafouiller comme un gosse de sept ans pris en en faute. Il avait plutôt intérêt à monter une histoire qui tienne la route. Il se racla la gorge et enfonça à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches.

\- En fait. A la base je suis né et j'ai grandi sur une île du Nouveau Monde et il y a beaucoup de pirates qui s'y arrêtent, forcément. Et avec... Mes deux frères, vous voyez, on s'amusait à essayer de leur piquer des trucs pour rigoler. Et un jour... Du coup... Bah, j'ai vu un fruit bizarre, j'ai essayé de le piquer, j'ai été chopé, et pour ne pas que l'autre ait de preuve, j'ai pas cherché midi à quatorze heures, j'ai gobé le machin. Et à ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas quel fruit c'était, je pensais vraiment que c'était le mera mera moi aussi mais un jour je l'ai vu dans un livre et il ne ressemblait pas du tout, mais alors pas-du-tout à celui que j'ai mangé !

\- A quoi ressemblait le tien ?

\- ...A... Un mélange...Entre une banane...Et un ananas...

Merci, Thatch et Marco, d'être toujours là pour l'aider même dans ses moments les plus stupides.

\- ...Violet, acheva-t-il. Et c'était absolument immonde à manger,

\- Je vois. Et pourquoi veux-tu prendre la mer ?

\- Euh, je veux retourner sur mon île dans le Nouveau Monde ! J'en suis parti sur un bateau marchand parce que je voulais voyager, maintenant je veux rentrer !

Et maintenant, il devait surtout croiser les doigts pour que Barbe Blanche gobe son histoire. Il ne pouvait franchement pas décemment lui dire la vérité, l'immense pirate le prendrait pour un malade ou quelque chose comme ça. Il se fit scruter encore quelques secondes, ce qui était assez oppressant mine de rien. Et le capitaine du Moby Dick éclata de rire.

Super, ça voulait dire quoi, ça, encore ? Que quelqu'un lui amène un dictionnaire français-Barbe Blanche.

L'immense main s'abattit à nouveau sur son crâne (ce qui n'était définitivement pas bon pour son activité cardiaque), massacrant de plus belle sa coupe de cheveux.

\- Très bien, alors tu seras mon fils !

Amen.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Port...

Il se mordit la langue. Non. Pas Portgas D. Ace. Si Roger était en vie, sa mère l'était aussi. Si Barbe Blanche connaissait Roger, ce qui était sûrement le cas, peut-être connaissait-il sa mère. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi il portait le même nom, nom qui n'avait rien de commun.

\- Porte ?

\- Oui, tout à fait ! Porte. C'est mon nom de famille. Porte Ace.

Merveilleux, maintenant il s'appelait « Porte ».

\- Eh bien, ravi de faire ta connaissance, Porte Ace.

\- Moi de même, paternel.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as comme affaires ?

Barbe Blanche pointa son sac du doigt. _Disons que je n'avais pas exactement prévu de me retrouver à des milliers de kilomètres et une vingtaine d'années de mon équipage -votre équipage en fait-, aussi je n'ai pas emporté beaucoup de chaussettes de rechange._

\- Je voyage léger, répondit-il simplement.

* * *

A la fin de cette aventure, Ace se sera tellement mordu la langue qu'il pourra y mettre un piercing sans problème.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapter 3

Mot de l'auteur : Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise ! Je devais poster ça plus tôt mais la grippe m'a emportée, urgh. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ace grogna et se retourna dans son hamac. Trouver le sommeil était plus compliqué que prévu. Toute cette histoire était complètement dingue. La raconterait-il à ses équipiers du Moby Dick une fois revenu à son époque ? Ils allaient très probablement se foutre allégrement de lui. _Et ils n'auraient même pas tort_ , il n'avait pas été très brillant depuis le début de cette histoire. Il était quasiment sûr que son paternel ne croyait pas à ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Il devait peaufiner son mensonge s'il voulait survivre jusqu'au bout.

Alors. Qu'avait-il déjà raconté ?

Il était originaire d'une île du Nouveau Monde où il avait un frère. Frère avec lequel il s'amusait à détrousser des pirates jusqu'à ce qu'il ingère par erreur un fruit violet ressemblant à un croisement entre un ananas et une banane. Il ignorait ce qu'était ce fruit mais savait, après avoir regardé dans un livre, qu'il ne s'agissait pas du mera mera, bien qu'il lui ait conféré un pouvoir semblable. Avide d'aventures, il avait embarqué sur un bateau marchant jusqu'à Logue Town. A présent, désirant retrouver sa famille sur son île natale, il avait décidé de s'engager comme pirate auprès de Barbe Blanche.

Ah. Et il s'appelait Porte Ace.

Porte Ace, bordel.

Il devait rester cohérent dans son mensonge jusqu'à être revenu sur l'île du nain barbu. Avec un peu de chance, le paternel ne lui poserait pas trop de questions. Et il ne ferait pas d'autres boulettes plus grosses que lui.

\- Bateau ennemi en approche ! C'est la Marine !

La porte claqua à l'arrivée du pirate, réveillant brutalement tous les endormis de la pièce. Surpris, Ace s'écroula hors de son hamac et se mit à chercher frénétiquement autour de lui jusqu'à mettre la main sur sa chemise. Il aurait l'air bien si les autres découvraient son tatouage. Certains en avaient un, mais pas tous, et Barbe Blanche ne lui avait pas dit de s'en faire un lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il supposait que ce n'était donc pas encore devenu une tradition comme à son époque. Peut-être était-ce juste les plus anciens membres de l'équipage ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sa chemise mise de travers parce qu'il avait mis un bouton dans le mauvais trou, il monta sur le pont et se pencha sur la balustrade, plissant les yeux pour apercevoir le bateau dans la pénombre de la nuit. Un de ses compagnons s'approcha, se posant à côté de lui.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de venir vers nous. Pourtant ils ont dû nous voir.

\- Bah. Ils poursuivent sûrement quelqu'un d'autre. Ou alors ils n'avaient pas prévu de nous rencontrer, ce serait stupide d'attaquer les pirates de Barbe Blanche sans y être préparés.

\- Oh, y'a un marine assez stupide pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas ! rigola l'autre.

Ace haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers l'autre. Peut-être un marine qu'il connaissait. Après tous, les amiraux de son époque n'étaient sûrement encore que des officiers subalternes ici.

\- Qui ça ?

\- L'officier Garp.

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et se mordit la langue pour retenir une exclamation. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Super, il s'était mordu au sang. Ca devait finir par arriver. Sa langue n'allait pas sortir intacte de cette histoire de fous.

\- L'officier Garp ? articula-t-il en essayant de cracher discrètement son sang dans la mer.

\- Ouais, une vraie teigne, s'il n'est pas sur nous, il est sur Roger ! Enfin, il est même encore pire avec Roger, c'est du harcèlement à ce niveau. C'est le genre de type qui fera tout pour effacer toute preuve de son existence après sa mort.

\- ...Bah. J'pense pas moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Une intuition.

Le silence tomba sur eux tandis qu'ils scrutaient la silhouette massive du bateau militaire se déplaçant à l'horizon. Il n'était vraiment pas loin, ils pouvaient distinguer les formes des soldats. Mais aucun des deux navires n'engageant le combat...

\- Mouais, c'est définitivement pas lui. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait entendu son rire d'ici. Ou on aurait vu son stupide chapeau.

\- Il a un stupide chapeau ?

Il n'avait jamais vu son grand-père avec un chapeau. Cela dit ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, les marines avaient l'air d'avoir une certaine affinité avec les chapeaux ridicules. Il suffisait de voir la casquette surmontée d'une mouette de l'amiral en chef Sengoku. Dans le genre perte de crédibilité, on ne faisait pas mieux. Quoique, les pirates aussi n'étaient pas mal dans leur genre, il avait vu de sacrés hurluberlus sur les mers.

\- C'est un chapeau qui... Bah, en fait il ressemble vachement au tien.

\- Mon chapeau n'est pas stupide, merci, grogna-t-il en réponse, posant sa main sur ledit chapeau.

\- Non mais sur toi encore ça va mais... Non mais oui c'est vraiment le même en fait. Tu l'as acheté ?

\- ...Euh... Oui.

Il fronça les sourcils. Garp avait le même chapeau que lui ? Ca n'avait aucun sens, il avait reçu ce chapeau peu de temps avant son départ pour la mer de la part...

Ah bah oui. De la part de Garp. Mais... D'après son souvenir...

* * *

 _Ace faisait la moue, laissant Luffy enrouler des bandages autour de sa tête (de manière assez anarchique, il faut le préciser). Dieu qu'il souffrait. Leur grand-père était venu leur rendre visite la veille et lui, le sang déjà chauffé par l'idée de bientôt prendre la mer, avait trouvé le moyen de se disputer avec._

 _Autant dire qu'il souffrait. Poing de l'amour, ses fesses. Poing de la mort, oui._

 _\- Ace !_

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _Luffy geignit lorsqu'il se dégagea de ses bras pour se tourner vers Dadan. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, une boîte en carton entre les mains. Elle la lui tendit et il la prit sans se poser de question, haussant un sourcil._

 _\- C'est un cadeau de Garp._

 _La boîte lui échappa brutalement des mains et il recula précipitamment. Luffy eut la saine idée de venir se planquer derrière son frère, leurs deux paires d'yeux fixées sur le carton._

 _Un cadeau de Garp._

 _Ca ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Impossible._

 _\- Tu crois que c'est une bombe ?_

 _\- Un animal sauvage peut-être..._

 _\- Ou alors c'est pépé caché à l'intérieur._

 _Ace plissa les yeux. Il doutait que son grand-père rentre dans une si petite boîte. Mais savait-on jamais. Après de longues minutes d'hésitation et avoir poquée la boîte avec un long bâton, il se décida à s'en approcher prudemment. Il plaça ses deux mains sur le couvercle et le retira rapidement, sautant en arrière au cas où._

 _Mais rien ne sortit en bondissant de la boîte et rien n'explosa._

 _Ce qui était, en soi, un petit miracle._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Luffy._

 _\- On dirait un…_

 _Il plongea ses deux mains dans la boîte et en sortit un chapeau. Il haussa un sourcil, le tournant dans tous les sens. En cuir orange, une lanière en pendait où était accroché une sorte de médaillon. Il le toucha quelques instants, déduisant que c'était du bois. Et sur le chapeau lui-même, un collier de perles en bois rouges et deux visages, l'un souriant et l'autre triste. Où est-ce que son grand-père avait été cherché ce truc, franchement ?_

 _\- Oooh, il y a une lettre avec !_

 _Assuré que la boîte n'allait pas leur exploser au visage, Luffy s'était accroupi à ses côtés et avait attrapé la feuille se trouvant sous le chapeau, la portant à hauteur de ses yeux._

 _\- « Ace. Le soleil t'a visiblement bien trop tapé sur la tête, je t'ai acheté un chapeau pour te rafraîchir les idées. Et cacher la bosse que tu auras sur le crâne la prochaine fois que tu me parleras de devenir un pirate ! »_

 _\- Eh !_

 _\- Peuh, Garp est fêlé, le chapeau n'a pas vraiment aidé le cas de Luffy, maugréa Dadan._

 _\- Ca l'a même plutôt encouragé ! renchérit un autre brigand._

 _\- Peuh ! Si pépé pense vraiment que m'offrir un chapeau va m'empêcher de devenir pirate, il peut se mettre son poing de l'amour dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !_

 _\- C'est peut-être un chapeau qui donne envie de rentrer dans la Marine si tu le mets sur ta tête !_

 _\- Crétin, ça n'existe pas ce genre de trucs !_

 _\- On sait jamais avec pépé ! Mets-le pour voir, si tu commences à dire que tu veux devenir Marine, je t'assommerais, t'inquiètes !_

 _\- Bien sûr, comme si tu pouvais m'assommer ! Voyons ça…_

 _Avec un regard méfiant pour le chapeau (il était quasiment sûr qu'il n'allait pas lui donner envie de rentrer dans la Marine mais, comme l'avait si bien dit Luffy, on ne savait jamais avec leur grand-père), il le vissa sur sa tête. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avec appréhension, son petit frère le poing déjà levé au cas où, mais rien ne vint. Il soupira de soulagement et ajusta le couvre-chef avant de sourire à Dadan, mettant ses poings sur ses hanches._

 _\- J'ai l'air de quoi ?_

 _\- D'un gros abruti._

 _\- Eh ! Eh bien tu diras à pépé que je garde son chapeau et que je garde mes idées, je serais pirate et ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir la tête au frais qui va me faire changer d'avis ! Qu'il attende de le voir dans le journal sur un avis de recherche, son chapeau, tiens !_

 _Et sur ce, il était sorti en claquant la porte, tenant son chapeau d'une main ferme pour être sûr qu'il ne s'envole pas._

* * *

\- …T'es sûr que c'est le même ?

\- Bah… Je crois. Après, je l'ai vu qu'une fois, Garp –dieu merci- donc peut-être qu'il ressemble juste… Tu devrais demander au Paternel ! Lui il va savoir ! Et il doit être réveillé avec le boucan que la vigie a mis en voyant le bateau.

\- Mh, j'vais faire ça. T'appelles s'ils se décident à attaquer.

\- Pas de souci !

Ace salua son camarade et tourna le talons, se dirigeant vers la cabine du capitaine en observant son chapeau. Garp lui aurait vraiment donné le sien ? Celui qu'il aurait porté pendant des années ? Il avait toujours cru qu'il l'avait acheté dans une ville quelconque pendant un de ses voyages en bateau puisqu'il n'en avait jamais vu de similaire sur son île. Un sourire malicieux se dessina soudainement sur ses lèvres en se rappelant de l'emblème qu'il avait choisi pour son équipage de pirates. Si c'était vraiment le chapeau de Garp… Il aurait absolument adoré voir la tête des autres Marines, et de son grand-père lui-même, en le voyant dessiné par-dessus une immense tête de mort fièrement affichée sur la voile d'un bateau pirate.

\- Paternel, j'peux vous parler ?

\- Bien sûr fils, tu es en train de le faire en ce moment même.

\- Haha. Vraiment. Hilarant. Mais… C'est vrai que l'officier Garp a le même chapeau que moi ?

Il tendit l'objet en question. Barbe Blanche le prit, le mettant sur un de ses doigts pour l'observer de plus près (pourquoi cet homme était-il si ridiculement grand sans être un géant, franchement ?).

\- Je m'étais déjà fait la remarque. Mais oui. C'est bien exactement le même. Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Ben non. On vient de me le faire remarquer, là.

\- Tu ne savais donc pas. Hmm… Tant pis.

\- Tant pis quoi ?

Il récupéra son chapeau des mains de son capitaine, le fixant à nouveau sur sa tête.

\- J'avais comme hypothèse que tu sois le fils de Garp ou quelque chose comme ça, ce qui aurait en partie expliqué ta petite histoire qui ne tient pas debout.

Ace grimaça intérieurement. S'il avait encore des doutes sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas été crédible au début, c'était à présent confirmé. Il haussa les épaules de la manière la plus nonchalante possible.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je menti ? Enfin, si j'avais été le fils de Garp, ouais, ça aurait eu du sens, mais je ne le suis pas. Donc je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir menti, pas vrai ?

\- Hmhm.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas.

\- Pas une seule seconde.

Et Barbe Blanche éclata de rire. Le brun rentra sa tête dans ses épaules en voyant l'immense main s'abattre à nouveau sur son crâne. Ca y était, son chapeau était maintenant probablement incrusté dans son cuir chevelu ou avait fusionné avec. Il le remonta, le bord cachant ses yeux, avec une moue et tourna les talons pour sortir.

\- Va, va, fils, je finirais bien par trouver !

\- Peuh, et bien bon courage, paternel !

* * *

Je vous avoue, c'est un petit headcanon que j'ai et que j'aime bien (c'est pas le seul haha).

On sait pas d'où Ace sort son chapeau. Il ne l'a jamais durant son enfance et le jour où il part en mer, pouf, il l'a sur la tête. Le chapeau de Luffy a une histoire, le chapeau de Chopper a une histoire, donc voilà, je voulais donner une histoire au chapeau d'Ace.

Imaginez comme Garp doit être ridicule avec. Et j'imagine trop bien genre Sengoku passer la moitié de son temps à lui hurler dessus d'enlever ce chapeau à la con et de mettre la casquette des marines. Et Garp mettre la casquette par-dessus son chapeau ou le contraire.

Puis vouloir le donner à son petit fils. Mais se douter que borné comme il est, il n'en voudra pas s'il lui dit que c'est le chapeau qu'il a porté pendant toute sa carrière de marine.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Chapter 4

Mot de l'auteur : Merci à tous de votre fidélité ! Lire vos reviews embellit mes journées de révision, je vous aime ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Ah dommage qu'ils ne nous aient pas attaqués, ça aurait fait un peu de sport ! Mais bon, on a pas trop le temps non plus.

Ace sortit de son ruminage intensif de pensée et se retourna dans son hamac pour faire face à un de ses camarades qui se balançait à côté de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? On va où au fait ? Le cap était déjà défini quand je suis arrivé.

\- Ah, on va sur cette île sympa là, je ne sais pas si tu connais. Ilagard.

\- Mh, non, je ne connais pas.

En fait si, mais il n'était pas sensé avoir fait plusieurs voyages sur la Route de tous les Périls, après tout. Il laissa donc son compagnon lui expliquer ce qu'il savait déjà. Une île plutôt touristique, connue pour ses stations balnéaires. Un repaire à chasseurs de petites primes. La route menant à cette île était souvent empruntée par les pirates peu confiants justement grâce à la bonne réputation d'Ilagard. Insouciants les pirates allaient se détendre dans les jacuzzis et les saunas... Et terminaient entre les mains des chasseurs de prime. Prudence, mais pas trop puisque les chasseurs ne seraient sûrement pas assez fous pour venir casser les pieds des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

\- Pourquoi on va là ?

\- On doit rejoindre la quatrième division, Vista voulait voir le paternel.

\- Vista ?!

Bordel ça lui avait échappé. Vite, rattraper le coup.

\- L'épéiste super fort ?! tenta-t-il de sa voix la plus impressionnée.

\- Oui ! Je vois que tu as entendu parler de lui !

\- Evidemment, hahaha !

Et le prix du rire le plus faux du monde est décerné à... Lui-même. Heureusement, personne n'y avait vu que du feu. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait Vista vingt ans plus jeune. Non, à quoi ressemblait la moustache de Vista vingt ans plus jeune.

\- Dans son courrier il a dit que ses hommes avaient gagné un truc vachement intéressant dans un bar aux jeux de cartes et qu'ils voulaient le donner au paternel. Mais on sait pas quoi, c'est le suspense !

Allez savoir. Ils pouvaient s'attendre à tout avec lui. Ace se rappelait notamment de ses premières interaction avec Vista. C'était lors de son infructueuse petite carrière d'assassin. L'épéiste était venu le voir pour corriger sa position lorsqu'il attaquait avec une arme blanche. Sérieusement. Il ne s'était pas fait prier pour lui signaler que c'était son "père" qu'il essayait de tuer et que peut-être que lui donner des conseils ressemblait un peu à de la trahison.

Le commandant de la quatrième flotte avait rigolé. Et lui avait répondu qu'il pourrait même lui donner un coup de main que ça ne changerait rien et qu'il échouerait encore et toujours à prendre la tête de Barbe Blanche.

Aaaah, cet équipage entier était décidément spécialisé dans le fait d'être irritant et particulièrement vexant.

Mh. L'était-il aussi ? Ses adversaires étaient-ils irrités lorsqu'il les combattait ?

Le visage de l'officier Smoker apparut dans son visage et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

Moui, décidément, il devait l'être aussi.

\- Dites. Vous qui avez quand même pas mal voyagé... commença-t-il prudemment. Est-ce que dans le Nouveau Monde, vous avez entendu parler d'une île où les gens iraient et ne reviendraient jamais ?

\- Oh, y'en a bien treize à la douzaine dans le Nouveau Monde, des îles où tu y vas pour ne jamais revenir. Ca dépend pourquoi. Tu penses à quoi en particulier ?

\- Bah... Quand j'étais gosse des pirates en parlaient des fois. Une île où il y a un tunnel et quand ils essayaient d'aller dans le tunnel, bah. Ils revenaient jamais.

\- Aaaah, ça ! J'en ai entendu parler, il y a un tas de rumeurs ! Mais à mon avis, la réponse est toute simple. Doit y'avoir une grosse bêbête au fond de ce fameux tunnel et tous les types qui sont rentrés dedans se sont fait bouffer.

Mouais, c'était ce qu'il pensait aussi. Avant de se retrouver étalé sur les pavés de Logue Town plus de vingt ans en arrière. A la limite si la théorie de la bestiole tapie dans le tunnel avait été la bonne, il aurait pu cramer tout ce beau monde, sortir, cramer le lutin, cramer toute l'île par mesure de précaution et retourner se coucher à son époque, dans sa cabine individuelle de commandant, et planifier tranquillement son prochain raid nocturne sur la réserve de nourriture du Moby Dick.

Il écouta d'une oreille ses camarades qui étaient partis en plein débat sur les rumeurs les plus ridicules qu'ils avaient entendu au sujet de cette île. Mais rien sur des voyages dans le temps. Si personne n'en était revenu, comment auraient-ils pu raconter ce qui leur était arrivé ? La pensée lui glaça le sang. Et s'il n'en revenait jamais, lui aussi ? Si en retournant sur l'île, le tunnel n'était pas là ? Il n'avait pas envie de rester bloqué là toute sa vie ! Et puis ça causerait forcément des problèmes, il allait finir par naître, grandir et tout le tintouin. Le monde n'avait franchement pas besoin de deux Ace. Et en plus, il aurait quarante ans lorsque son petit frère allait prendre la mer. Quarante ans, nom d'un chien, il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que penser à vivre suffisamment longtemps pour atteindre un âge pareil.

Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Le paternel lui avait dit que quelqu'un était revenu mais qu'il avait terminé dans un asile parce qu'il hurlait vouloir y retourner. Et bien il allait faire pareil sans passer par la case « asile », voilà tout. Peut-être que les gens ne revenaient pas parce qu'ils se plaisaient dans le passé. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, tout allait bien se passer, tout allait bieeeeen se passer.

* * *

Île estivale en plein printemps. Le pied absolu. La quatrième flotte n'étant pas encore arrivée, ils avaient eu quartier libre pour se promener et profiter s'ils le voulaient des stations balnéaires. Ace avait décidé de faire loup solitaire et était parti vagabonder de son côté. Hors de question qu'il aille avec le reste de l'équipage dans un bar et termine avec un coup dans le pif. Il serait capable de balancer toute son histoire de voyage dans le temps. Autant ne pas...

\- Aoutch !

\- Aïe !

Tout à ses pensées, il venait de percuter quelqu'un qui ne faisait visiblement pas plus attention que lui à son environnement. Il recula d'un pas en marmonnant une excuse, levant ses yeux gris sur la personne qu'il avait percuté.

\- Ah, je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais !

Il cligna des yeux comme un demeuré, fixant la jeune femme en face de lui. A peine plus petite que lui, sûrement un peu plus vieille mais il ne lui aurait pas donné la trentaine. Au-dessus de vingt-cinq, probablement. De longues boucles blondes vénitiennes cascadaient sur ses épaules et son dos et deux perles de pluie en guise d'yeux. Il ne manqua pas les taches de rousseur étalées sur ses joues et la fleur d'hibiscus rouge glissée dans sa chevelure.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de la connaître ?

\- ...Ca va ? S'enquit-elle en le voyant toujours pas réagir.

Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et acquiesça vivement.

\- Oui, oui, ça va, j'étais dans mes pensées, tout va bien !

Sûrement ressemblait-elle juste à une des infirmières du Moby Dick ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça, il n'avait pas connu beaucoup de femmes dans sa vie et s'il en avait rencontré une si singulière, il s'en serait souvenu. Un papier au sol attira son attention et il l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'envole. Ca ressemblait à une carte...Dessinée par un enfant de quatre ans.

\- Ah, ma carte !

\- ...C'est à vous ?

Elle eut un rire embarrassé et acquiesça.

\- Oui, je n'ai jamais su lire les cartes, je me perds tout le temps ! Mon époux a voulu me dessiner une carte plus simple pour que je m'y retrouve mais... Je crois que c'est encore pire. On dirait vraiment que c'est dessiné par un enfant de trois ans.

\- Vous êtes sure qu'il ne voulait pas plutôt vous perdre à jamais, votre époux ?

\- Qu'il essaye, tiens.

Il rigola tout en lui rendant sa carte, l'observant quelques instants la tourner dans tous les sens et observer les bâtiments environnant, essayant visiblement de s'y retrouver.

\- ...Vous voulez que je vous aide, peut-être ?

\- Je ne veux pas t'embêter !

\- Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire de toute manière. Où allez-vous ?

\- Je dois retrouver l'équipage au port Est... Je ne sais même pas où est l'Est !

\- Moi je sais, on devrait s'en sortir ! Vous êtes une pirate ?

Elle lui retourna un regard surpris avant d'acquiescer tandis qu'ils commençaient à marcher. Bon, au vu de son regard elle était une pirate plutôt célèbre. Il se contenta de sourire pour ne pas répondre quelque chose qui l'enfoncerait encore plus. Et puis peut-être était-elle seulement célèbre dans le coin, ou dans un des quatre autres océans. Il n'était pas rare que des pirates se pensent au dessus du lot en arrivant sur la route de tous les périls.

Avant de réaliser que non, dix millions de berrys n'est pas une grosse prime.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, suivi de près par la jeune femme qui regardait de temps en temps sa carte pour voir si elle pouvait reconnaître la route au moins un petit peu.

\- ...J'y crois pas. Pour le gros truc, là, en face de nous, il a écrit sur la carte « Le gros truc là », comment je suis sensée m'y retrouver, moi ?

\- ...Force est de reconnaître qu'au moins, vous l'avez reconnu. Je pense que c'est une tour avec un restaurant tout en haut, vu les baies vitrées au dernier étage. C'est sympa pour les touristes qui peuvent admirer la vue. Et pour les chasseurs de prime, les escaliers doivent pouvoir se fermer facilement. Comme ça ils coincent les pirates en haut et ils peuvent les massacrer tranquillement, commenta-t-il.

\- Tu es donc un pirate aussi.

\- Je pourrais être un chasseur de primes.

\- J'en doute. Les chasseurs de prime essaient de se fondre dans la masse généralement... Le chapeau orange fluo n'est pas des plus discrets. C'est marrant, je connais quelqu'un qui a le même.

\- ...Garp ?

Elle acquiesça et il soupira, marmonnant qu'on lui avait déjà fait remarquer. Peut-être devrait-il mettre son chapeau au placard jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve l'île du nain barbu. Que se passerait-il s'il se retrouvait vraiment devant Garp ? Ils auraient l'air ridicules tous les deux, déjà. Ensuite il se prendrait une raclée, comme d'habitude. Hm. Pour sa santé il valait mieux donc qu'il fuie tout navire de la marine ayant une minuscule chance d'abriter l'officier.

\- Ah ! Un port ! C'est le port Est ?

Il confirma et la laissa secouer énergiquement sa main en guise de remerciement, un sourire rehaussant ses pommettes constellées de taches de rousseur.

\- Pour une fois, ils ne pourront pas se moquer de moi et n'auront pas à envoyer quelqu'un me chercher à l'autre bout de l'île ! Merci ! Tiens, comment s'appelle mon sauveur ?

\- Ace ! Port...Porte Ace !

\- ...Ace ? C'est le destin, tu sais, si j'ai un fils un jour, il s'appellera Ace !

Il eut la très nette impression qu'un poignard venait de s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Il la fixa, les yeux aussi vides que le cerveau. C'était une coïncidence, pas vrai ? Ca ne pouvait qu'être une coïncidence. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer sa réaction et lui pinça la joue.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il devienne un aussi beau et aussi serviable jeune homme que toi ! (elle éclata de rire et le lâcha) Mais avec Roger comme père, je ne parierais pas là-dessus !

Il hocha la tête. Son cerveau s'était mis en mode automatique pour l'empêcher de rester complètement immobile. Elle s'éloigna de lui, se dirigeant vers un bateau, un immense bateau, se retournant pour lui faire un signe de la main.

\- Continues ton voyage en tant que pirate et on se reverra sûrement à un moment ou un autre ! A la revoyure !

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, prêtant à peine attention au gamin roux qui se pencha du haut du bateau en criant au miracle parce qu'elle était à l'heure. Rouge. Cette femme était Rouge. Sa mère. Ce bateau était celui de Roger. Le gosse était Shanks le roux. Roger était là, pas loin. Il venait de parler à sa mère. Sa mère lui avait touché la joue. Sa mère avait dit qu'elle voulait un enfant comme lui.

Son cerveau décréta l'arrêt d'urgence afin d'éviter la surchauffe. Et pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de ce merdier sans nom, Portgas D. Ace s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

Portgas D. Ace, aka le type le plus poissard de la planète. Egalement connu sous le nom de type qui ne sait absolument pas gérer ses sentiments, ayant une très forte tendance à les enterrer.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Chapter 5

Mot de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le coeur battant, Ace retourna sur le Moby Dick, amarré au port Ouest. Devait-il signaler la présence de Roger ? Non. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait franchement pas envie de le voir, ce qui arriverait s'ils l'attaquaient. Ensuite parce que Barbe Blanche le savait sûrement déjà mais avait pris la décision de ne pas chercher la confrontation.

Pour l'instant, il devait d'abord calmer ses nerfs bien trop à vif, se vider l'esprit, trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper...

Du bruit sur le pont attira son attention. Ah, c'est vrai, la flotte de Vista était arrivée. Il se dirigea dans cette direction, bien décidé à se changer les idées en allant voir son camarade commandant vingt ans plus jeune. Il avait eu suffisamment d'émotions pour le reste de la journée (voire le reste de l'année), il allait...

\- Eh, Ace ! Regardes ce qu'ils ont gagné aux jeux !

Il s'immobilisa.

Oh mon dieu.

Pourquoi ?

Son camarade s'approcha de lui pour lui faire voir de plus près la cage à oiseau. Mais le problème n'était pas la cage à oiseau. C'était plutôt l'adorable petit oisillon à l'intérieur. De longues flammes bleues en guise de plumes et d'autres plus orangées sur le haut de son crâne comme une crête, ses yeux étaient cerclés de doré et ses serres enserraient la barre du perchoir sur lequel il se trouvait.

Marco.

Le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche... Avait été gagné aux jeux de cartes dans un bar.

\- T'as vu ? C'est génial, hein ?!

Oh, oui, merveilleux, attends qu'il détruise la cage et t'envoies un de ses coups de pied dans le visage.

\- …C'est… Un très bel oiseau.

Ace était franchement partagé entre le fou rire et le désir d'aller se coucher et de ne pas se réveiller avant d'être retourné à son époque. Ses yeux gris trouvèrent le regard blasé de l'oiseau et il dut mordre ses joues pour empêcher le fou rire de gagner. Marco le Phoenix. En cage. Gagné aux jeux.

\- Ce n'est pas juste « un très bel oiseau », c'est un phoenix ! Ils sont supposés avoir complètement disparus !

\- C'est… Euh… C'est étonnant que quelqu'un ait accepté de s'en séparer alors. Non ?

Un homme s'approcha et le fou rire manqua définitivement de l'emporter. Il reconnaissait sans mal le visage, quoique plus jeune, de son camarade commandant, Vista. Mais à la place de sa longue moustache dont il prenait tant soin se trouvait une minuscule moustache à peine plus large que son nez, ayant pourtant la même forme que celle du futur Vista, comme une version miniature.

\- Il ne savait pas que… Euh… Tu vas bien ? Tu es rouge.

\- Je vais bien, super, super bien !

Il accompagna sa réponse de son plus grand sourire crispé. Respire, Ace, respire. Mais sans exploser de rire. Détourne ton regard de cette moustache, concentre-toi sur autre chose, reprend-toi… Ses stupides yeux parvinrent à se détacher de cette minuscule moustache. Pour aller se poser sur l'oisillon enflammé et son regard à moitié endormi si caractéristique du premier commandant.

Il explosa de rire.

Il pouvait nettement sentir de nombreuses paires d'yeux fixées sur lui avec incrédulité, tous se demandant sûrement quel genre de malade mental ils avaient accepté dans leur équipage. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin d'évacuer la pression que sa rencontre avec Rouge avait accumulé au creux de son cœur. Et tout ça était vraiment trop ridicule. Il allait se réveiller dans sa cabine et se ferait engueuler par Marco parce qu'il aura été retrouvé au fond du tunnel avec le cadavre d'une énorme bestiole qu'il aurait cramée juste avant de se cogner la tête contre quelque chose. Ca aurait plus de sens que tout ça.

Sa crise se calma petit à petit, secouant encore son corps de soubresauts nerveux. Il essuya ses larmes de rire du revers de sa main et leva les yeux sur Vista qui cherchait sûrement encore ce qui était si drôle.

\- Ouh… Désolé, c'est juste… Euh… Il a une tête marrante, votre oiseau.

Le commandant acquiesça d'un air perplexe, observant l'oiseau en question. Qui semblait franchement vexé, ce qui manqua de renvoyer Ace dans son fou rire.

\- …Oui. Je suppose. Hilarant, répondit-il pour ne pas le contredire.

C'était officiel, il venait de passer pour un grand malade devant le commandant de la cinquième division de la flotte de Barbe Blanche. Ace avait toujours eu un immense talent pour réussir les premières impressions, de toute manière.

* * *

Les jours s'égrenèrent paresseusement à bord du Moby Dick. Roger n'était pas en vue et c'était très bien. Vista semblait l'éviter légèrement, ne sachant pas ce qu'il était censé faire s'il lui refaisait une crise de rire hystérique au visage (ce qui était compréhensible). Et l'oisillon phénix restait tranquillement dans sa cage, ce qui attisait fortement la curiosité d'Ace. S'il y avait bien une chose dont Marco ne parlait jamais, c'était bien son passé. Alors maintenant qu'il avait une occasion de fouiner, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Autant tirer quelques bénéfices de cette histoire de fous. Mais l'enquête s'annonçait compliquée. Le blondinet n'avait pas repris une seule fois sa forme humaine, à tel point qu'il avait fini par se demander si ce n'était pas vraiment un simple phénix.

Il se sentirait franchement stupide s'il essayait de tirer les vers du nez de l'oiseau et que le véritable premier commandant se pointait pour une raison ou une autre.

Ce serait drôle. Mais il passerait encore pour un con.

Non, il était sûr que l'oisillon était son supérieur et ami. Déjà, les phénix n'existaient plus. Ensuite, ce piaf était bien trop expressif pour être un simple animal, notamment semblant en colère quand quelqu'un faisait une blague à son sujet.

L'autre problème était également de taille. L'oisillon restait dans sa cage… Dans la cabine du capitaine. Une nouvelle cage plus grande lui avait été aménagée, ce qui avait eu l'air de le satisfaire, et il n'en bougeait pas. C'était possible, ça, un zoan restant toujours sous sa forme animale ? Il n'en était même pas sûr. En plus Marco était forcément petit. Maintenir cette forme vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ne devait pas forcément être aisé, un enfant avait-il vraiment la force de faire ça ?

Urgh. Impossible de dormir avec toutes ces questions. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent autour de lui, vérifiant que les autres occupants du dortoir ronflaient tous comme des bienheureux. Il enfila sa chemise et se glissa hors de la pièce, se déplaçant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne. Le temps devait être plutôt frais à cette heure-ci mais un des nombreux avantages de son fruit du démon était de n'avoir jamais froid.

Un bruit le fit s'immobiliser alors qu'il passait la porte du garde-manger. Un bruit qui venait de l'intérieur. Un animal qui se serait introduit sur le bateau ? Ou un pilleur de garde-manger ? Il enroula ses doigts autour de la poignée et ouvrit discrètement la porte, jetant un oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Trop sombre. Une flamme s'alluma au bout de son doigt et le bruit s'arrêta immédiatement. Il baissa sa main en plissant les yeux, cherchant l'intrus du regard... Jusqu'à ce que le feu illumine une petite forme recroquevillée contre une étagère. Un gosse. Un gosse avec les joues gonflées, ne bougeant plus alors qu'il était en train d'enfourner un morceau de fromage dans sa bouche déjà pleine. Une touffe blonde se trouvait sur le haut de son crâne et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. La lumière dégagée par la flamme ne rendait pas honneur à leur couleur mais Ace les avait d'un bleu glacial.

Marco.

Marco enfant en train de piller le garde-manger.

Le petit blond réagit enfin en avalant son morceau de fromage pour lui offrir un grand sourire innocent. Il regretta instantanément de ne pas avoir d'escargophoto pout immortaliser ça, le ramener à son époque et l'affiche en grand dans la salle à manger du Moby Dick (et se faire massacrer par le Phénix au passage).

\- Tu dis rien, hein ? Supplia le gamin d'un air coupable.

\- ...Tu sais tu devrais probablement dire au paternel que tu es un...

\- Tu dis rien sinon je te tue.

Charmant gamin. Il fronça les sourcils. De toute façon Barbe Blanche devait déjà savoir que son phénix était en fait un humain grâce au haki. Peut-être attendait-il que le petit Marco se décide à lui avouer la vérité tout seul comme un grand.

\- Alors déjà, j'aimerais bien voir ça, ensuite...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le petit blond lui sauta dessus, le pied en avant pour le frapper. Mais il avait beau être Marco le Phénix, il était avant tout un gosse en cet instant et Ace n'eut aucun mal à attraper sa jambe pour le soulever la tête en bas jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se croisent.

\- Je crois que pour me tuer c'est mal barré.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! T'as pas le droit, c'est de la triche !

\- En quoi c'est de la triche ?

\- Si tu ne me lâches pas... Je me transforme en oiseau et je hurle à la mort et le capitaine te pendra au mât pour avoir essayé de me manger !

Le brun l'observa quelques instants pour être sûr qu'il était sérieux avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Bah tiens, je l'attend le jour où le paternel pendra quelqu'un au mât ! Et il faudrait être stupide pour essayer de manger un oiseau enflammé.

\- T'as pas l'air d'être une lumière, je suis sûr qu'il y croirait.

Super vexant. Marco était donc aussi irritant peu importe l'âge. Il était juste légèrement plus bruyant étant enfant. Il soupira et se gratta la nuque, cherchant comment gérer ce problème.

\- Bon, je ne dirais rien. Ca te va ?

\- Ah, tu as peur de mon coup de pied !

\- Oui, oui, j'en tremble encore de terreur. Mais dis-moi, comment tu as pu sortir de ta cage ? Tu l'as ouverte toi-même ?

\- Nan. Le capitaine est à moitié sénile, il oublie de la fermer tous les soirs et il dort avec la porte ouverte.

Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre Marco, d'entre eux tous le plus attaché à Barbe Blanche, le traiter de sénile. Ou le traiter de quoi que ce soit d'autre en fait. Quel sale gosse.

\- Tu sais, il le fait fort probablement exprès pour que tu puisses aller manger la nuit.

\- ...Hein ? N'importe quoi. Il ne sait pas que je suis humain.

\- C'est ça, crois-y. T'as jamais entendu parler du haki ?

Le petit blond hocha la tête, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas. Du peu qu'il savait sur le passé du Phénix, il était originaire du Nouveau Monde. Les utilisateurs de haki pullulaient là-bas, il aurait été étonnant qu'il ne sache rien sur ce sujet.

\- Et le capitaine il l'a ?

\- Ouaip.

\- ...Ah. Mais pourquoi il dit rien ?

\- Ecoutes j'aimerais bien être dans sa tête et tout comprendre mais ce n'est pas le cas. Sûrement pour que tu lui dises toi-même ou quelque chose comme ça. Par contre, dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?

Plus il le regardait, plus il le trouvait franchement jeune. Lorsqu'il l'avait imaginé enfant, il s'était dit qu'il aurait sûrement douze ou quatorze ans, dans ces eaux-là. Parce qu'à son époque, il ne lui donnait pas en-dessous de trente. Sauf qu'il avait l'air plus jeune que dix ans. Ce qui signifierait, s'il était bien retourné un peu plus de vingt ans en arrière, que Marco aurait en réalité encore la vingtaine.

\- Sept ans.

...Pardon ?

Sept ans ? Mais c'était impossible. Ca ne collait pas, ça merdait avec la timeline. Ou alors Marco avait vraiment la vingtaine mais faisait vieux. Non, il y avait autre chose. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Marco était avec Barbe Blanche depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Avant même que Roger ne soit désigné comme le Seigneur des Pirates. Alors il ne pouvait pas être arrivé seulement maintenant sur le Moby Dick.

Il hocha la tête et le reposa sur le sol en lui indiquant qu'il devrait retourner se coucher et réfléchir à tout ça. Parce que c'était lui qui avait besoin de réfléchir.

Il y avait une couille dans le pâté.

* * *

Ca part en steak total.

Alors j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu sur ce chapitre parce que je travaille en parallèle sur le scénario (plus compliqué) d'une autre fiction (qui sera plus sérieuse).

Le personnage principal sera Ace (oh surprise), ça se passera dans un univers alternatif steampunk dystopique. Et y'aura du Marco X Ace parce que je suis faible. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle ne devrait pas tarder à sortir !

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
